


Take Me Higher

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, M/M, binu - Freeform, human!bin, rated teen bc i cursed in the an pls forgive me, sky spirit!dongmin, they basically go for a walk on the clouds, this just happened and its kinda silly tbh, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: „Hey, you wanna go for a walk on the clouds?” Dongmin asked one morning when he and Moonbin were lazing around on the couch in their apartment.





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Me, having just boarded my flight: ok, I should get to writing the second chapter to that thing i wrote not too long ago!  
> Me: *looks out of the window once* omg the clouds look so white and fluffy and walk-able!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Me: ok fuck this, binu is going for a walk idgaf

„Hey, you wanna go for a walk on the clouds?” Dongmin asked one morning when he and Moonbin were lazing around on the couch in their apartment. The cartoon they’d been watching had just finished, credits rolling on the otherwise dark TV screen.

Moonbin sat up from where his head had been lying on Dongmin’s chest, eyes wide. “W-what?” he stuttered.

Dongmin looked back at him. “I told you I’m a sky spirit. I spent most of my life up there, I lived on the clouds. I didn’t tell you that?”

Bin stared at him in awe, mouth hanging open. His mind unable to comprehend the information it had just been given. “You’re kidding me.”

“No? I swear, I really did. Go get dressed and I’ll show you,” Dongmin gestured to Bin’s pyjamas, “But wear something warm! It’s cold up there!” Bin got up and hurried towards their bedroom, muttering under his breath about his boyfriend’s ‘amazing’ superhuman powers.

 

Bin had never seen the clouds from above before, at least not in person. It wasn’t the first time Dongmin took him for a flight, but they’d never gone this high before. He felt rather relaxed in Dongmin’s arms as they floated higher and higher. The air grew colder and thinner, at one point Bin’s ears popped. Dongmin had closed his eyes in concentration, but Bin kept an eye on the city below them, getting smaller and smaller. He could still make out the building block they lived in, the nearby park they visited every other day, his university. 

Eventually, they broke through the white blankets of clouds, feeling rather cold and wet, not at all like the fluffy goodness one would expect while looking at them. When they came out on the other side Bin’s clothes were a little wet, a few droplets of water in his hair. They hovered in the air for a moment, then the cloud under their feet turned solid.

“Bin, you know the rules,” Dongmin said, tone serious. He’d opened his eyes now, looking at his boyfriend.

“I know, I know. Mandatory handholding at all times and no tickling or I’d probably fall to my death, got it.” He looked around, then at the surface underneath them. “What’s this? Ice?” He stomped his feet, wanting to test the stability, but stopped abruptly when he heard a cracking noise. He slowly turned towards Dongmin, sheepish smile on his lips. 

“Yes, Bin, it’s ice,” Dongmin sighed but couldn’t suppress a small smile. “It’s taking some effort to keep it intact, though, so please don’t damage it, okay?”

“Okay, no stomping on the magic ice surface thing. Yes, very sensible, I understand.” He sent Dongmin a smile, then bumped their shoulders together lightly.

 

They did go for a walk on the clouds. Dongmin used his powers to keep a somewhat steady ground underneath their feet. At one point he’d tugged on Bin’s hand, prompting him to start running alongside him. “Trust me?” he’d asked. Upon Bin’s nod of answer he’d accelerated even more, Bin only a step behind him. And then they jumped off the edge of the ice surface, now in mid-air. They were floating, rather than actually jumping, all the way to the next cloud about 50 meters away. Bin whooped in excitement, throwing his arms around Dongmin’s neck and hugging him close. Bin, enthralled by the feeling which he swore could only be compared to what a walk on the moon must feel like, begged his boyfriend to do that again and again, until the other decided he was getting tired.

 

“Do you ever miss living up here?” Bin asks, breaking the silence between the two of them. 

“Hm?” Dongmin blinks his eyes open, shifting so that he can look at Bin while keeping his head leaned against the younger’s shoulder. He hides a yawn behind a hand, then says:” I mean… I miss my friends, but… I guess I like your world better. Lazing around all day is nice and all, but humans are always, like, doing something, going somewhere. Your lives have purpose.” Dongmin halts in his speech to readjust Bin’s arm lying over his shoulder, shuffling closer to Bin. “Life up here just wasn’t fulfilling to me anymore, hadn’t been for a while. I’m glad I discovered your world, you know? I wouldn’t have gotten to know you otherwise.”

“I’m glad, too.” Bin pressed a small kiss to Dongmin’s hair, murmuring an “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

They returned home way after the sun had set, tired but content, cuddling up under an old blanket on the couch, warming their hands on cups of steaming tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ thanks for reading this, whatever it is!  
> idk it just happened and i didnt want to have it rotting in my laptop forever so... yeah.  
> if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me, english isnt my first language so there might be a few things i missed ^^
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @ cinnamoonbunbin ^^
> 
> also, stuff that didnt come up in the oneshot that belong to this au (can i even call it that?) in my head:  
> \- dongmin fell from the clouds somehow and landed in seoul and met bin, idk why or how but he did. that way he actally found out abt the human world  
> \- dongmins people are sky spirits that basically live on one giant field of clouds and laze and play around all day. the giant clouds they live on just get pushed around by the wind (idk how to really express this in english, sorry) and they dont know abt the whole civilisation going on underneath them.  
> \- dongmin will start at bins university the following semester to get a good start in the human world  
> \- the sky spirits are born from the clouds, idk  
> \- the humans dont know abt the sky spirit world above their heads. dunno how...


End file.
